My Second Love
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: What if Ali went to see Noah for a different reason? What if she just needed to pick up the piece of her heart she'd left with him? What if she truly loved Lon?


A/N: Everyone's going to hate me for this, but oh well.

Ali came back to Seabrook, but what happens when she's a little more devoted to her relationship? I've always hated the ending of The Notebook because I can't condone cheating on your fiancé like that.

* * *

_It wasn't over. It still isn't over!_

_And with that, Noah took Ali in his arms and kissed her._

"No. Noah, stop. No, I can't do this." The rain was still pouring, we were drenched and both breathing heavily. I looked at the man that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. He had aged, but he was still so handsome.

"Ali, if you didn't want this, why are you here? I still love you and I know you still love me." I looked at him and saw what the years had done. He had never stopped loving me. He had never moved on. I had. The confusion on his face was evident, below the confidence of the statement that he'd just made.

"Noah, I still love you, or at least who I remember you to be. But, do you think that's really who you are anymore? Do you think the girl you fell in love with is really who I am anymore?"

He looked at me with despair in his eyes. I watched his face fall as I said these words. "Ali, will you… will you just come inside? We can talk this over?" I started to walk away, back toward my car.

"No, Noah, we can't. I came here for closure. I wanted to know why you didn't write to me. I thought that what we had was real, enduring love and when I left and never heard from you again, I started to think maybe I'd just been a summer fling for you. I couldn't go on getting married to Lon without knowing how my first time being in love really ended. I'm sorry."

"Ali, wait! Will you just do something for me? _Just picture your life for me? Thirty years from now, forty years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him- go. Go! I lost you once; I think I can do it again, if I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_

I had made it to my car now, but he was standing in front of me at it. I couldn't look at his eyes. "Going back to Lon isn't the easy way out. I just kissed you! I kissed you, I have to go talk to him and see what he even has to say about this. He might decide that my just coming here to see you shows that I'm not ready to marry him. But that's not the truth. I fell in love with Lon after I'd had my heartbroken. I know it wasn't your doing. I know it was my mother tearing us apart. But you know what? It's not your first love that you have to be so grateful for, it's your second love for showing you that love still exists, even after you've had your heartbroken."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Stay, please Ali, stay. Don't leave me again."

I almost broke down right there. A part of me still loves Noah so much. But I'm engaged to Lon. "I'm sorry, Noah. I have to go. I- I'll understand if you don't come to the wedding." I stood up from the car and gave him one final hug. He whispered, "I'll always love you, please don't go," into my ear. It was all I could do to make myself step away and get into the car.

"Good-bye, Noah." I shut my door, started the car, and drove away from the man who had haunted my dreams for months after that summer.

I love Lon, I do. He put me back together and showed me that opening my heart didn't mean that I had to have it broken. He makes me so happy. It won't ever be the same between us as it was between Noah and I. How can it be? We were teenagers, our hormones were everywhere, and it was exciting first love for both of us. I love Lon in a different way, I suppose.

He is kind, gentle, and completely devoted to me. I haven't been able to give that back to him. Until now, now I will be able to. I needed to see Noah one last time before the wedding. I know why I've felt the connection to him all these years and I know that even if I'll always love him, I'm making the right choice.

I'm making the right choice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you hated that. I really just don't like the entire second half of the movie. No flames, please!


End file.
